furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Update:Kitterwing Update
https://web.archive.org/web/20070408234941/http://www.furcadia.com:80/update/ Furcadia will be updating on April 6th 2007. This will not be the full Kitterwing update originally planned, though it will still have many cool new features. Windows came out with a new OS, Vista, so we needed to put out a new client that worked well with it. Since we are putting in needed programming to make Vista work, we decided to put together a bunch of the stuff that was close to ready into this update as well. It was supposed to be just a quick little update, which has turned into a pretty major one! You will be prompted to download when you try to log in. You can wait for the game to send you the download or go to one of our download hosting sites to get the update - see the bottom of this page. We do not expect for any of your dreams or .ini files to be damaged or lost. They will still be there when you update. You can rename and save them someplace else though, if it would make you feel safer. If you have patched DEFAULT patch folder you should back up your changes as those files will be overwritten. Note that some files will be installing in your "My Documents" Folder, as Vista requires that any files that are "written" to, need to be there. That's where you will find your logfiles! *Windows Vista support *Kitterwing Avatars *Prime Wings *Bovines/Minotaurs (Free Avatar) *24-bit non-remappable portraits *Lead and follow *More Descags *News window that comes up with new news and with a button *New M16+ Environment upload dream-Hawthorn, for mature content due to language and violence. (Replaces Haven) *Ignore commands have been improved *Colored text *Copy text from text window *Support for Unicode *Support for Windows Fonts and antialiasing *New emoticons and pop-up window *New punctuation icons *Right click menu both for text box names and avatars *"Click Here" commands *Insert URL button *Tab shows all names on screen *New "Dream Standards" for public areas and that can be set for player dreams. *Small updates and fixes to several public maps *Dream Editor resizes to show more of a map being worked on *Ctrl-left click copies dream coordinates to clickboard in DreamEd *New buttons in the skin that can go over any part of the interface and be activated with DS *Dream preferences can be set in DreamEd, such as dream standards, filter, shield, etc *Mousewheel support for DreamEd *DreamEd autoscrolling *Skewing in FSH Editor *Iteme.fsh increases to hold 1000 (0-999) objects and floore.fsh increases to 500 (0-499) *2 Localspecies for everyone and 4 for Silver Sponsors. *Z-Order for buttons in Skin Editor *Config tool has a new interface and imediate updating to client *74 of new lines of DS including wall Ds, Paw DS, DS buttons, Silence DS, Gender DS, expanded entrycode DS and much more *Fixes for old DS bugs New DragonSpeak CAUSES - 9 new (0:15) When a furre uses the get/drop command, (0:64) When somebody (bumps into/moves through) wall shape #, (0:65) When somebody (bumps into/moves through) a wall with texture #, (0:66) When somebody (bumps into/moves through) wall shape # with texture #, (0:74) When a furre ejects someone from the dream, (0:80) When a furre clicks DragonSpeak Button #, (0:208) When a dragon breathes on wall shape #, (0:209) When a dragon breathes on a wall with texture #, (0:210) When a dragon breathes on wall shape # with texture #, ADDITIONAL CONDITIONS - 32 new (1:32) and the triggering furre is a kitterwing, (1:33) and the triggering furre is a bovine, (1:34) and the triggering furre is wearing wings type # (zero=classic, one=triwings, two=butterfly wings, three=batwings four=prime wings), (1:35) and the triggering furre is wearing any type of wings, (1:36) and the triggering furre is male, (1:37) and the triggering furre is female, (1:38) and the triggering furre is unspecified gender, (1:60) and they (bump into/move through) wall shape # (1:61) and they (bump into/move through) a wall with texture #, (1:62) and they (bump into/move through) wall shape # with texture #, (1:92) and their entry code is less than #, (1:93) and their entry code is greater than #, (1:94) and timer # is still counting down, (1:132) and the triggering furre is not a kitterwing, (1:133) and the triggering furre is not a bovine, (1:134) and the triggering furre is not wearing wings type # (zero=classic, one=triwings, two=butterfly wings, three=batwings four=prime wings), (1:135) and the triggering furre is not wearing any wings, (1:136) and the triggering furre is not male, (1:137) and the triggering furre is not female, (1:138) and the triggering furre is not unspecified gender, (1:160) and they didn't (bump into/move through) wall shape # (1:161) and they didn't (bump into/move through) a wall with texture #, (1:162) and they didn't (bump into/move through) wall shape # with texture #, (1:192) and their entry code is not less than #, (1:193) and their entry code is not greater than #, (1:194) and timer # is not still counting down, (1:1015) and position (#,#) is wall shape #, (1:1016) and position (#,#) is a wall with texture #, (1:1017) and position (#,#) is wall shape # with texture #, (1:1018) and position (#,#) is not wall shape #, (1:1019) and position (#,#) is not a wall with texture #, (1:1020) and position (#,#) is not wall shape # with texture #, AREAS - 4 new (3:14) in a line starting at (#, #) and going # more spaces northeast. (3:15) in a line starting at (#, #) and going # more spaces southeast. (3:16) in a line starting at (#, #) and going # more spaces southwest. (3:17) in a line starting at (#, #) and going # more spaces northwest. EFFECTS - 29 new (5:42) place wall shape #. (5:43) set the wall texture to #. (5:44) place wall shape # with texture # (5:45) swap wall shapes # and #. (5:46) swap wall textures # and #. (5:47) swap wall shape # with texture # and wall shape # with texture #. (5:60) change wall shape # to shape #. (5:61) change wall texture # to texture #. (5:62) change wall shape # with texture # to shape # with texture #. (5:63) place wall shape # at (#,#). (5:64) set the wall texture to # at (#,#). (5:65) place wall shape # with texture # at (#,#). (5:66) move the wall to (#,#). (5:67) copy the wall to (#,#). (5:68) swap the wall with the wall at (#,#). (5:76) Place object type # in the triggering furre's paws. (5:77) Place object type # in the paws of any furre present. (5:180) show the triggering furre's DragonSpeak Button #. (5:181) hide the triggering furre's DragonSpeak Button #. (5:213) Set the silence floor (where nobody can speak) to floor type #. (5:214) Set the silence object to object type #. (5:215) set the 'you can't talk' message to {...} (5:315) set variable # to the triggering furre's entry code. (5:316) set the triggering furre's entry code to #. (5:317) set variable # to the number of the object in the triggering furre's paws. (5:318) set variable # to the number of furres in the dream. (5:382) set variable # to the wall shape at (#,#). (5:383) set variable # to the wall texture at (#,#). (5:384) set variable # to the x,y position (#,#). Category:Updates